Blowing Off Steam
"Blowing Off Steam" is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing July 6, 2009 - and the 3rd episode overall. Overview Tensions are still high at The Rock as the girls continue on without direction and with the surprise return of Lauren, Steve and a possible new heavyweight coach. Before the new coach's strict workout regimen takes effect, Emily, Payson and Kaylie decide to hit up a high school party to blow off some steam. Once at the party, Emily has a run-in with Razor, Kaylie has a fight with Carter after he realizes she lied to him, and Payson can't believe she's wasting her time at such a trivial event. Bringing more stress than fun to their lives, it's not exactly how the girls envisioned their evening. Meanwhile, Lauren's birthday takes a wrong turn when Summer shows up at her birthday dinner, sending her to the party in tears. After Kaylie and Carter have their fight Lauren sleeps with Carter, losing her virginity. Summary The Rock looks like it's ready to crumble when Kaylie's dad takes over as coach. Then in walk the last people anyone ever expected to see: Lauren and her father. They've come with a proposition, and they're not alone. Sasha Beloff, the world's greatest and most reclusive gymnastics coach, is with them -- and he's agreed to be The Rock's head coach as long as Lauren, Kaylie, and Payson are on the team. After some bickering among the parents, everyone agrees that hiring Sasha is The Rock's best shot at beating the competition at Nationals. But it's not going to be easy. Sasha warns the gymnasts that they're going to have to train harder and longer than they ever have in their lives. Payson's thrilled. Finally! Someone whose intensity surpasses her own! Emily's in awe. And Kaylie seriously needs to blow off some steam. With her dad ratcheting up the pressure and Carter insisting on more alone time, Kaylie jumps at the chance to go to a party -- her first real high school bash. Emily and Payson go along for the ride, and soon they're in over their heads. Emily runs into Razor but, just when they're beginning to really hit it off, Razor gets the wrong idea and thinks Emily's ashamed to be seen with him. Later, Leo shows up to drive the girls home, and when he and Emily are alone together, the attraction is strong. But what about Emily's feelings for Razor? After Kaylie drinks too much, her fun, carefree night comes to a crashing halt. Carter arrives, and they end up breaking up because she lied to him about not being able to go out. Meanwhile, Lauren celebrates her birthday for the first time without her best friends. She tries to pretend it's OK, but when Summer shows up, Lauren loses it and walks out. She goes to the high school party, where she finds Carter. They cry on each other's shoulders ... then one thing leads to another, and they end up in bed together. Carter makes a hasty retreat, and Lauren looks like she's about to cry, when she hears a phone ring and realizes Carter's left his behind. Lauren picks it up and sees a text from Kaylie to Carter: "I'm sorry we fought. I love you." Now that Lauren knows the truth about Kaylie and Carter, will she sabotage her friend for good? Or will she be too afraid to let everyone know what happened between her and Carter. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Marcus Coloma as Leo Cruz *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Nico Tortorella as Razor *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Clay Adler as Cute Jock *Jaco Caraco as Jasper *Tom DuPree III as Angus *Shammy Dee as Boy #1 *Caitlin Rose as Chelsea Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1